Online Takeover
by ana karen malfoy
Summary: Hermione tiene muchos problemas con que su suegro use su laptop. *TRADUCCION* Historia original por tinylexie.
_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la inigualabe J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a tinylexie que fue muy amable de darme permiso para traducir su historia.**_

Hola lectores! Esta es la primera vez que publico algo en FF, y como mencione antes, nada es mío (no tengo la imaginación ni el talento para crear historias, lamentablemente). Leí esta historia el otro día y me pareció excelente! me pude imaginar perfecto a Lucius y fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida!

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, y si ven algún error o lo que sea, por favor déjenme saber.

El link de la historia original es el siguiente:

/s/ 11937166 /1/ Online-Takeover (no estoy segura de como poner los links, intenté separarlo pero aparece así... si no les sirve, pueden ir a mis favoritos y ahí esta la historia.)

 **Nota de autor (tinylexie): Esto es una historia AU, por lo tanto los personajes van a estar un poco OCC. Sin embargo, quise exhibir algo de comedia así que no se tomen todo muy en serio. Además, realmente creo que, dada la oportunidad, Lucius amaría el mundo online. **

Ahora si... a la historia

* * *

"Voy a matar a tu padre."

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" Draco preguntó, la diversión presente en su voz, mientras alzaba la vista de su recientemente nueva tablet. A la fecha, ya estaba acostumbrado a la relación de amor/odio entre su esposa y su padre.

Hermione Malfoy, sin embargo, no compartía la diversión de su marido sobre una situación que a ella le parecía seria. Cualquier situación, después de todo, resultaba seria cuando involucraba a su suegro.

"Tu padre tiene secuestrada mi laptop otra vez," Hermione siseó.

"Bueno, tú querías que Madre y él adoptaran algunas costumbres muggles," Draco respondió, sin poder encontrar cuál era el problema. "¿No debería ser algo bueno que quiera usar tu laptop?"

"Ese no es el problema," Hermione espetó. "El primer problema es que se niega a dejarme utilizar mi propia laptop. Como dije, la tiene secuestrada _otra vez._ "

"Puedo comprarte otra si quieres," Draco respondió.

"Eso no va a resolver el segundo problema. No hará que evite que tu padre haga las cosas que hace en Internet."

"¿No esta haciendo nada ilegal, verdad?" Draco preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su tono por primera vez desde que Hermione entró.

Hermione vio a su marido como si fuera un niño pequeño. "Estamos hablando de tu padre, Draco, por supuesto que esta haciendo algo ilegal. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que organizó un club de fans online llamado "Harry Potter apesta".

"¿En serio?" Draco sonrío ampliamente. "Tal vez deba checar eso. ¿Cuál es la página?"

Si las miradas de Hermione pudieran matar, Draco habría caído seco en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba sentado en esos momentos.

"Esta bien, esta bien, iré a hablar con él," Draco habló con lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizador. Definitivamente no quería ser testigo de otra batalla épica entre su padre y su esposa. Nunca hacían nada para lastimarse realmente el uno al otro, pero la casa terminaba luciendo como zona de desastre cuando todo terminaba.

* * *

Draco dejó su tablet en el sillón donde había estado sentado y caminó hacia la habitación donde Hermione tenía su laptop. Inmediatamente vio a su padre sentado enfrente de la pantalla.

"Hola Papá," Draco saludó con algo parecido a nerviosismo. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, su padre aun lo intimidaba de cierta manera.

Lucius Malfoy giró la cabeza sólo lo necesario para ver a su hijo.

"¿Qué quieres, Draco? Tu esposa estuvo aquí hace unos minutos y estoy algo ocupado."

"¿Con qué?" Draco preguntó casualmente, o eso esperaba.

"Hackeando," dijo Lucius francamente.

Por unos momentos Draco se quedó viendo a su padre en silencio, completamente aturdido. Una de las razones es que Lucius no es de los que dan una respuesta directa. Y la otra razón, y más importante para alguien como Hermione, Lucius acababa de admitir estar haciendo algo ilegal en su laptop.

"Pero, eso es ilegal Padre," logró decir finalmente Draco. "Te pueden arrestar por hackear."

"No si no pueden rastrearlo hasta mi," respondió Lucius con soltura. "Además, ¿quién creería que alguien como yo estaría usando un aparato muggle? Soy un fanático de la Sangre Pura, ¿recuerdas?"

"La policía tiene formas de rastrear la localización de la laptop usada para hackear," Draco refutó.

No sabía si eso era cierto, pero sonaba bien para él. Aparte, no quería arriesgarse a que la policía arrestara a Hermione porque el hackeo se había realizado a través de su laptop.

"Si eso pasa, tu esposa va a estar bien," Lucius habló como si hubiera leído la mente de su hijo. "Nadie creería que una "señorita perfecta" como Hermione sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como hackear. Hablando de eso, recuérdame, ¿por qué se casó contigo?"

"Porque muy dentro de mi vio un tierno corazón que sólo necesitaba amor y entendimiento," Draco respondió. "Suficiente de eso por ahora. No voy a dejar que cambies el tema como siempre haces. Tienes que dejar de hackear, Padre. Es ilegal, y te puedes meter en grandes problemas si te descubren."

"Eso no va a pasar," Lucius respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa. "He depositado una, nada desagradable, pequeña suma de dinero a las cuentas de varios oficiales importantes que tienen bastante autoridad legal."

Draco soltó un quejido. Estaba claro que, al menos en algunos aspectos, su padre no iba a cambiar. "Por favor, sólo dime que no robaste el dinero del soborno."

"No, la mayoría era mío," contestó Lucius.

"¿La mayoría?"

Lucius dio una amplia sonrisa como respuesta.

"Me rindo," dijo Draco. "Voy a comprarle otra laptop a Hermione, tú puedes quedarte con esta y usarla para tus grandes planes de dominación mundial."

"Para mostrar mi aprecio por esas palabras de amabilidad, tú puedes ser cuarto en comando cuando finalmente tome control del mundo."

"¿Cuarto?¿Por qué cuarto?"

"Ah! Ese es el espíritu Malfoy," dijo Lucius con regocijo. "Y para contestar a tu pregunta, yo seré el primero en comando, seguido por tu madre, luego por Hermione, y finalmente tú. Las damas primero, Draco. Y la única razón por la que yo voy a ser el primero en comando es porque me encargaré de comprar, tanto a tu madre como a tu esposa, unos muy bonitos y costosos regalos en Amazon antes de tomar cargo oficialmente."

Draco sólo miraba a su padre sin poder creerlo. Su padre, el caballero. Su padre, el maestro del crimen.

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran._ Draco no pudo evitar pensar.

"No," dijo Draco. "Le dejaré a Hermione la tarea de cambiarte para bien."

"Sé como hackear usando métodos muggles," respondió Lucius. "¿Qué mas quiere de mi?"

"Me rindo," soltó Draco derrotado. "Y hablaré con Hermione para que haga lo mismo."

* * *

Lucius volteó nuevamente a la laptop de su nuera tan pronto su hijo salió de la habitación. Dio click a la pestaña donde momentos antes había abierto su cuenta de Facebook que había creado, obviamente, usando un nombre falso, una foto de perfil falsa, he información falsa. Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso online.

 _Mi peor miedo se ha vuelto realidad,_ escribió. _Mi propio hijo ha decidido abandonarme a cualquier destino cruel que pueda caer sobre mí en el futuro._

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Lucius comenzara a recibir comentarios llenos de simpatía junto con palabras llenas de ira en contra de su, claramente, desgraciado hijo.

Incluso online Lucius Malfoy tenía un don natural para ser un completo manipulador.


End file.
